He Was The Only One Who Saw Her Cry So Silently
by TheSnitchBitch
Summary: “But no one ever notices that I cry. I have been crying for months now and no one sees. I cry ALL the time. In class, in the great hall, when I run, in between class, in the loo...literally ALL the time. But you are the first to notice.” COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER_

_harry potter is not mine—duh! you are a moron if you did not know that!_

A/N: ok, so this is like, my first attempt at fanfic, but i have a lot of good ideas, so i thinjk it will be ok. constructive criticism is really really great and if you review my story i'll totally review yours i promise—i like, love it when the readers get to be like, the authors like, friends, lol. neway, on with the story!

**He Was The Only One Who Saw Her Cry So Silently**

No one expected Ginny Weasley to be sad. She was the peppy, cute gryffindore (A/N: before you flame me--i added an e because i take french, and if you don't know that you add e's to the end of nouns for girls, then your a moron! now on with the story), who all the boys liked.

It was easy to see why they liked her. She had beautiful clear ivory skin ever since those pesky freckles had cleared away, and her hair hung in glorious ruby waves down her long back. Her legs were long and firm, because she ran to get her emotions out every morning around the lake, so she was really fit. Only her eyes, her deep emerald eyes ever gave her away—gave away the sorrow and pain that she hid deep within her heart of hearts.

But Harry had never noticed those eyes that were green like his own, because he was too busy with Cho, that whore.

Ginny stared out the window, and watched the rain. She had a private room at Hogwarts ever since Voldemort had killed her entire family, because Dumbledore felt bad for her. She remembered it like it was yesterday:

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny walked through the door of the burrow after her morning run._

_"Hey!" she yelled. "I am home! Mum, what is it for breakfast? Mum?! MUM?!" Ginny yelled as she saw the pool of blood under the pile of bodies that the deatheaters had carelessly thrown on the kitchen table._

_No! It couldn't be! She ran outside and sure enough, there was the dark mark hovering malignantly above the house._

_She went back inside and saw her whole family there on the table. Charlie and Bill and Percy and Fred and George and Ron and Mum and Dad...all of them staring at her, with their mouths open in a silent plea for help as their lifeless bodies twitched, and their eyes were vacant. With a sickening crunch, one of the twins' heads detached (it had been nearly cut off already, sort of like Nearly-Headless Nick) and rolled toward her. As it rolled, she heard it say, "Gin-ny."_

_Then she collapsed._

_It was there that Draco Malfoy had found her, and picked her up in his cloak and brought her back to Hogwarts. But she didn't remember that._

_END FLASHBACK_

She wept and lamented and the rainy weather mirrored her emotions perfectly, but she could not go for a run because it was so muddy.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice asked from the door.

"Go away, Ferret Malfoy. I do not want you here and why are you in my room anyway? Dumbledore said it is private."

"You are stupid like your dead family Weasley, because I am sharing the bathroom with you, don't you know, it is connected to the Slytherin boy's room? So I can come in your room whenever I damn well want, you muggle-loving bitch."

He had not seen her face yet because she was still facing the window, but now she turned, and the bright sunlight caught her hair, and it shone like the sun itself, and he was almost blinded by her beauty which was scarred by the tears trickling ever-so-softly down her swan-like cheeks.

"Ginny..." he breathed, wanting nothing more than to run over there, take her in his arms and comfort her and hold her and rock her and make love to her, because Draco Malfoy did love Ginny Weasley, and that was his secret, that was what made him go to Dumbledore at the end of his fifth year and swear allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbldedore who had become like a father to him because Lucius hit him and abused him (A/N: wow! that's such a run-on but i did it for like, effect, so don't flame! lol).

"WHAT? Why did you call me Ginny, Ferret Malfoy..." She paused. "...Draco." She said softly.

"You're crying." He said simply.

She reached a glistening hand up to her face as if to feel the soft tears that were there and said, "But no one ever notices that I cry. I have been crying for months now and no one sees. I cry all the time. In class, in the great hall, when I run, but you are the first to notice."

"Oh Ginny," he said, and had to grab the door to keep himself from running in and expressing his deep and tender love for her, for he had loved her since he had seen her in the bookshop before HP & COS, even though he didn't know it yet. No, because it had taken him till last year to realize his love for the girl weasel.

"I notice. I always notice. Have you ever felt a presence with you when you run, because it is me in my invisibility cloak, running with you, because I love you."

Ginny started crying harder, and the gale outside blew a belligerent branch against the window, startling both of them. "Oh Draco, I do not think that I can be capable of loving right now." He looked down crestfallenly, "But maybe you can teach me."

He looked up and then she was in his arms, kissing him with her cold, chapped lips, wet with her tears and his. But then she pushed him away!

"No, what I am doing? Ron and Harry will kill you. You need to go now!"

He left her reluctantly, hearing her silent sobs begin again as he closed the secret door to the boys bathroom behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

0;;0;;0;;0;;0

so like, please please please please please please review because i really need help, i mean, this is my first fic and i have so much ideas but i need constructive criticysm, please! so please review and i will review your story back i promise!

virginia AKA xX.GinnyGiggles.Xx

VVV Review!!!! VVV


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER_

_harry potter is not mine, duh! haha, but i really wish that draco was, because he is uber-sexy! lol_

**He Was The Only One Who Saw Her Cry So Silently (chapter 2)**

Ginny was really, really sad. Not only had she lost her entire family but now she had pushed Draco away. When he had confessed that he loved her, it all made sense...those longing glances in the halls, and the longing she felt, and the presence she felt, like someone was watching over her. And he had admitted to it.

But now as he sat next to her in potions she felt the heat emanating off of his body, and as he reached across her to get the boomslang skin, she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing, Femme Weasal, you are not worthy to touch me." He said cooly, his blonde hair touching his eyes.

"Shut up, Ferret Malfoy." She murmured before lifting his hand up to kiss gently with her luscious pomegranate-stained lips.

Suddenly Snape was above them. "Draco, Ginny, you will suffer detention after class for this PDA." He said, and stormed away.

It was the end of the day and Ginny had to go to the Forbidden Forest with Draco to collect boggarts.

She waited for him, but at last it seemed he would not come so she decided she would change into her animagus, because Ginny had figured out how to have one when she was a second year and Tom Riddle had invaded her personal mind.

Where Ginny had been there was suddenly a beautiful lioness, with silky black fur that reflected the bright full moon. Her eyes were like dew-covered violets and her tail twitched alertly.

Suddenly she saw Draco coming down the steps. He walked up to her.

"Weasel there is something you must know, ok Mufasa?"

She growled.

"I am a werewolf. No one knows, but professor Lupin bit me when I told everyone his secret because he thought I was a death eater."

Sure enough, Malfoy was already starting to transform, until suddenly there stood before Ginny a beautiful wolf with silvery eyes and soft gleaming red fur. She reached out a paw and touched his wet nose.

He suddenly howled and ran into the forest. She ran after him and they romped together for a while.

Suddenly Malfoy said, "Do you hear that, Weasley?"

It was a boggart! Ginny was closer and it transformed to that horrible memory...of the table with the carcasses of her family piled high on it, their blood spilling over the side like gravy covering some sort of disgusting feast!

"Not again!" Ginny roared, but it was too late, her brother's head was rolling towards her again.

"Gin-ny." It said. "You are a..."

"RIDIKKULOSE!" Shouted Draco, holding his wand in his snout.

Ginny began to cry and suddenly she ran away, back to the castle, where Draco could not follow because then the students would know that he was a werewolf, which would be bad because only Ginny knew.

The next day Ginny was sitting at Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, where the magical sky reflected the sky outside. She had not slept, but staid up all night, crying. She continued to cry now, but of course no one noticed.

Harry was snogging Cho next to her, but the teachers did not notice that because they favored Harry because he would hopefully defeat Voldemorte (A/N: unless JK's a total witch, and not the harry potter kind, lolol).

"Harry, can you pass the eggs and kippers?" she asked, but of course he did not notice. It was all too much. The boy that she had loved since her first year and before would never see her! She ran out of the Great Hall, blinded by more tears.

Two men followed her. First Draco reached her. He spun her around. "Ginny..." he said.

"Get away from me, Ferret Malfoy. You are a werewolf and I do not want to talk to you because you are a filthy half-breed!"

Malfoy backed away, stunned. A pale tear trickled down his glistening cheek. He ran to the library.

Then Dumbledore came up to her. "Ginny come to my office." he said.

In his office, Fawkes flew over to Ginny and sat on her lap, where she stroked his feathers that were like the flaming joy of her hair.

"Ginny, said Dumbledore, "I want you to know that I am doing something that will help your pain. You have become like a daughter to me, and I want to help you. Here, I have a present for you."

He went over to his pensieve and reached into it, pulling out an envelope. She opened it and found...tickets to Fall Out Boy!

When her entire family had died (A/N: except for her, obviously, haha, or this would be a sucky story!), Ginny had taken a liking to muggle music, especially this band (A/N: the BEST! haha), and now they were coming to Hogsmeade and Dumbldore had gotten her tickets!

She threw her arms around him, and he fatherly hugged her back, Fawkes singing with joy.

00;;00;;00

ok, so i know it's starting out slowly but don't worry i don't know where this is going, yet haaha. anyway, i'm psyched and i was supper-psyched about reviews! i 3 u all so so much! so rreview replies...

Stella Saves The Day: look, i was trying to make it blunt because what ginny saw was blunt. it was not like, covered in fairy sprinkles or whatever. anyway, thanks for your advice, but i think you should give me a chance before you say i only have potential. i have a lot to offer with this story. ginny and draco take finess, and i can do that,. thasnks again 4 reviewing!

THE VAMPIRE IN THE SHADOWS: ok, omg! i cannot believe you would laugh at that. if you came home and some sick twisted serial killers had piled your family's corpses on a table to taunt you, would you laugh?! it is not funny what ginny sees. omg. and i could see some places in ur review where u could use soem commas.

Momentyne: oh. im so impressed. well while ur here correcting my grammar im out having a LIFE. omg. u obviously like my story or you wouldn't read it, so don't be so mean. let me adjust: you, ARE, a, moron.


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER_

_duh i don't own harry potter_

**He Was The Only One Who Saw Her Cry So Silent (chapter 3)**

Ginny had spent a really, really long time getting ready for the Fall Out Boy concert. She really hoped that her outfit was good enough.

She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged the graceful contours of her legs, with white shoes that came to a point. Over this she wore a dress with thin horizontal black stripes, but the background of the dress was white. She wore a wide white belt over it all, to accentuate her thin, gleaming waste. (A/N: like this... ) She had straightened her hair, which had been black ever since the rest of her family had died (A/N: lol, ginny DYED her hair when her family DIED, lolol), because she did not want the red hair to remind her of her family, whom also had red hair. Anyway, she had straightened it and put it back behind a really cute headband with skulls and hearts on it. She wore black gages in her ears, and she had a small silver lip ring that she had gotten. She wore a simple piece of black ribbon around her neck, tied into a bow, to remind her of her family's death. She had put on heavy amounts of eyeliner, and dark eye shadow under her eyes. She had also put on some red, red, red lipstick, and had used a spell to make her eyelashes blacker and thicker. Her nails were painted black, but the paint had already chipped, because she had a cute habit of picking at her nails. Under her dress she wore a lacy push-up bra, that was black, and under the jeans, a black thong—she hoped that Draco would one day get to discover these treasures.

The concert was great! They played all of her favorite songs, even though Dumbledore wasn't really getting into the moshing, obviously. Draco was too, because Dumbledore had brought him along for some reason but whatever it was made Ginny very happy.

They played:

Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today  
Dead On Arrival  
Calm Before The Storm  
Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner  
Sugar, We're Going Down  
Homesick At Space Camp  
Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued  
Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes  
Grand Theft Autumn (Where Is Your Boy)  
Grenade Launcher  
Chicago Is So Two Years Ago  
Dance, Dance  
Honorable Mention  
Saturday

So, obviously, it was such a good concert!

Afterwards, Dumbledore took Draco and Ginny to the Three Broomsticks, where he ordered them all some firewhiskey.

Ginny downed her pint in only one swallow, impressing both of the men: she had taken up drinking after her family died.

Dumbledore spoke. "Look you two I know that neither of you have parents, because Ginny your parents are dead, and Draco because yours disowned you, so I have talked with the ministry and they are letting me adopt you!"

Ginny felt a warm bubble of happiness spread everywhere until she realized that this meant that she could not love Draco, because he would be her brother, and incest is taboo.

The next day, Ginny took her first walk down the halls as Ginny Dumbledore, to go see her father and her brother, Draco Dumbledore.

She went up to the phoenix statue guarding the door and said, "M&M's." And it opened, and she walked up the stairs.

Draco was already there because he was always on time, and she was alway a little late, a habit that both annoyed and thrilled him at the same time.

"Hello, Dad!" She greeted Dumbledore with a smile.

"Good morning, Ginevra, dear." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

Draco painfully said, "Good morning sister. How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well. And you, brother?"

"OK. But I had...dreams." She knew that he had dreamed of her.

"I called you hear for a reason, my children. Because you are the next generation of Dumbledores, one of you will receive the special Dumbledore sight—did you ever wonder how I got to be so omniscient? It is because I know everything because of this special secret that is unique to the Dumbldore bloodline. It will probably be Ginny. Draco, you will inherit Fawkes."

The bird flew over to Draco, and landed on his shoulder, nipping affectionately at the blonde's tense ear.

That day in potions, Draco realized that he had a telepathic connection to Fawkes.

_Hello_. the bird said to him, in his mind.

_Hello_. Replied Draco, cutting up boomslang skin for the potion he and Ginny were working on in potions that day, a truth potion.

When it came time to turn the potion in, Fawkes swooped down and knocked the vial out of Ginny's hands. It shattered and splattered all over Draco and Ginny.

They proceeded to confess their love for one another in front of the entire class.

Snape looked very angry, indeed. "You are siblings now!" He bellowed. "This is not proprietous! Not at all!"

He then led them to Dumbledore's office, where their judgment would be decided.

00;;00;;0;;0;

ooooo...cliffie, teehee, i am so evil! review and ill update sooner


	4. Chapter 4

**He was the only one who saw her cry so silently (chapter 4)**

"Draco." Said Dumbledore at last, quietly, seriously. "I am going to disown you."

"Thank you." Said Draco, a quiet tear trickling down his cheek. He knew it was the only way that he and Ginny could be together.

"But now that you are without parents of any sort, you are grown up, and can no longer be a student here."

Ginny ran to Draco and flung her arms around his neck. "No!" She began to sob. She looked up at Dumbledore. "Daddy, please don't. Please do not send him away!"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened. "He can be a teacher though!"

Draco smiled. "I have always had a knack for potions!"

And so Draco became the new potions professor. In potions that day, there was a lot of tension between the two.

At dinner, they looked at each other across the Great Hall when Dumbledore made the announcement: "We will this year be having a ball to celebrate Saturnalia! It will be a costume ball! OK?"

After Dinner Draco walked over to Ginny. "What do you want, Ferret Malfoy?!" She asked, Ron and Harry coming up behind her.

"Yeah, Malfoy. What do you want with Ginny?" Asked Harry.

"What are you going to do with my sister?" Roared Ron.

"I am going to ask her to the Yule Ball." Said Draco smoothly.

"But Ginny, I thought you could go with me?" Asked Harry.

"No. I will go with Draco." She said. And it was decided.

;00;00;;;00;0;0;;;0;;

lol...kind of short, but it's a filler chappie between the action! she will have to pick out a dress next chapter! maybe with hermione or some of her other friends! lol!


	5. Chapter 5

_disclaimer: i so like don't own it or i would totally publish this for real! lolz_

**He Was The Only One Who Saw Her Cry So Silently (Chapter 5)**

Ginny was with her best friends to go shopping at Hogsmeade because Dumbledore had given special permission so that everyone could buy things to go to the dance.

Before she had left she had gone to her dad's office for breakfast.

"Ginny." He had said. "My pearl. I have something I would like to give to you."

"Ooooo, what, Daddy?" Asked Ginny.

He reached into his pensieve and pulled out beautiful emerald earrings and necklace and bracelet and anklet and ring and shoes.

"These, Ginevra, are the Dumbledore female treasures. I want to pass them on to you now, for I can no longer use them. I am old, and my time has past."

Ginny took all of the beautiful gems to her room and hid them under her bed because she was so used to being poor that she didn't trust leaving valuables in the open.

She and her best friend Virginia (A/N: i wish me and ginny were really best friends...but i guess that wouldn't work because i would totally make draco cheat with me lololololo) were walking through Hogsmeade. Virginia was really pretty, she was short and lithe and had a cute pixie cut. She had dark brown hair and a great tan. She was originally from California, but her parents had sent her to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, we are going to make you so pretty for Draco!" Squealed Virginia over their firewhiskey at the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah Ginny, you are going to be so gorgeous." Said Madame Rosmerta, who was also their friend because Ginny had made friends with her when she would come to the Three Broomsticks all the time when she was still depressed about her family's death, even though the tables sometimes reminded her of how her family had been piled on one.

All three of them left and went to _Madame Malkin's Specialty Dress Shop in Hogsmeade. _

"Ohh!" Squealed Madame Malkin. "You are so pretty, Ginny! I wish that you were not poor so that I could give you this beautiful dress I have just finished."

"Fortunately," Said Virginia, "Ginny's family died, so now she has been adopted by Dumbledore and can afford nice clothes!"

"Ohh!" Said Madame Malkin. "Well then, come here my dear!"

Ginny went back and came out dressed in a beautiful gown. It was gold, and strapless. It was lowcut, but it was floor length, and hugged her legs and curves tightly. It was probably not the most practical dress for dancing.

"It's perfect!" Said Ginny, Virginia, Madame Malkin, and Madame Rosmerta at the same time.

Then, Madame Malkin helped to pick out a gown for Virginia. She ended up with a purple gown. It had beautiful golden stars and moons and suns embroidered on the bodice, which tightly clenched her heaving bosom. Then it flared out into a beautiful full skirt that ended 5 inches above her knees! Scandalous! But it flattered her and she made it look not slutty.

Cho Chang came in to buy a dress and tried on the one that Virginia got but it looked gross on her, that whore.

Virginia also picked up some shoes to match her dress—very high stilettos that showed off her cute legs. She would be going to the ball with Sirius Black, but of course he would have to go as Snuffles.

Madame Rosmerta was going with Hagrid so she got a dress too.

Then they all went back to the castle to get ready for the ball...

As they were all sprawled on Ginny's big bed in her private room, a tap on the window came from Draco's owl. Virginia and Madame Rosmerta squealed.

"Oh! What is it, what is it, Ginny? Hahahaha." They said.

It was a box with a note.

_I can't have my girl going to the ball unadorned. –D_

He had drawn a cute anime dragon under it. She tore open the box to reveal sapphire earrings, bracelet, necklace, ring, and shoes. Another note fell out.

_Ginny...dear, sweet Ginevra...these are the Malfoy female treasures. I no longer have need of them. They are yours._

Ginny collapsed back onto her bed. Whose would she wear?!?! Draco's sapphires, or Dumbledore's emeralds?! This was TERRIBLE! Both wanted her to wear their jewelry.

Right after Ginny explained her dilemma to her girlfriends, they both hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Ginny this is terrible!" Exclaimed Madame Rosmerta.

"Yeah, you can either show love for your dad or the man you love! You need to chose one, and forever condemn the other to knowing that they're second-best in your heart! What are you going to do? What Ginny, what?!?!" Said Virginia, freaking out on behalf of her friend. Virginia was very, very empathetic.

"I don't know! I just don't know! Let me think." Said Ginny, getting up and walking over to the window.

Suddenly, Hermione, Harry, and Ron burst into the door.

"OMG!" They yelled together. "Ginny we need you now! Voldemort is here, now! We are gathering the members of the DA to fight him now! If you don't join us, we will surely all perish. NOW!"

The three girlfriends looked at one another. "I will handle this." Said Rosmerta finally. She got up and walked over to Harry and Ron and Hermione. "Look, you three always—"

"No, Rosmerta. I need to say this." Said Ginny quietly, looking up at the trio. "For a long time, I have tried to join you all. I have tried to be your friend, and Harry, I have tried to be your lover. But you have rejected me time and time again. Hermione, you are always superior because you are smarter and Ron, you always treat me like your little sister, and Harry, you never ever ever consider that other people have problems too—not just you. But I have grown up a lot. Harry, I no longer love you. I love Draco, who treats me like a love ought to be treated. And Hermione, I am smart ever since Draco became the potions professor and gives me the best marks without me ever trying. And Ron, I have grown up a lot since Voldemort killed my entire family. OK? And I am having a problem right now. I am having a full-fledged crisis. So do not come asking for my help AFTER YOU TREAT MY LIKE SHIT FOR ALL OF THESE YEARS AND EXPECT ME TO DROP EVERYTHING TO JOIN YOU IN SOLVING _YOUR_ STUPID PROBLEMS! I HAVE A PROBLEM OF MY OWN TO SOLVE, AND I'M NOT ASKING YOUR HELP BECAUSE I'VE LEARNED NOT TO. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE CRIED? HOW MUCH I'VE LOVED? LIVED? LAUGHED?" Ginny no longer knew what she was saying but she really liked yelling, and could see why Harry got off on it. "AND YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL MR. HARRY POTTER, BUT VOLDEMORT KILLED MY WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY! NOT JUST MY PARENTS! YEAH! I HAVE NO ONE LEFT! _NO ONE!_" Ron cleared his throat, but no one noticed. "AND I HAVE GREEN EYES TOO! AND I AM ANGSTIER THAN YOU! WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS? THIS IS FIRST CLASS ANGST, BETCH! I CUT MYSELF! DID YOU KNOW THAT? YOU MADE ME CUT MYSELF! AND YOU MADE ME CRY TEARS OF BLOOD LIKE I HAD THE EBOLA VIRUS!" She got quiet again. "And you know what Harry, the real showstopper is that" loud again "DUMBLEDORE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! HE LOVES ME MORE! I'M HIS DAUGHTER! I AM GINNY DUMBLEDORE AND YOU ARE STILL HARRY POTTER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN NOW GO! GO AND NEVERMORE SHALL YOU COME HERE! I HOPE VOLDEMORT KILLS YOU ALL BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY—MY DADDY WILL PROTECT ME!" And with that she collapsed onto the bed.

There was a long, long, long, awkward pause. Madame Rosmerta and Virgina rushed to their friend's side and hugged her while she sobbed.

The three "heroes" stood in front of the door, in shock after her outburst.

"Er..." Said Harry at last.

"That's all you have to say?" Said Virginia, looking up at him, with hate in her eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Look, Ginny. I do love you. I always have. How could I not? You are absolutely perfect. But I thought you would wait until after the whole Voldemort thing, because, you see, I've been kind of preoccupied with saving the world and all, and also I really didn't want to see you in any danger, which is why I've always been a bit cold toward you. I see now I've made a mistake. Can you forgive me? Can you let me love you?"

And even though this was really sweet, Ginny was done waiting.

She took a deep breath. "Harry Potter. I cannot wait for you anymore. Someone else came and got me while you were being a ponce. His name is Draco and he loves me and I love him. Goodbye, you bastard."

And it really was goodbye, because at that moment Voldmort killed Harry from behind. Ron grabbed Hermione and immediately disapparated themselves, with Hermione's lingering "But Ron, you _can't—_" Being the only thing now between Ginny and Voldemort.

"Ginny." Said Voldemort, with a tenderness that Ginny hadn't thought a reptile could posess. He swept across the room and prostrated himself before her. "I love you. You are perfect, and I want nothing more than to make you my bride and Dark Lady." He fumbled in his robes. "Here! These are for you. They are the female treasures of the House of Voldemort." he handed her opal earrings, bracelet, necklace, anklet, bellybutton-ring, and shoes.

"Well this complicates things." Noted Rosmerta from the corner.

Draco suddenly burst through the window on his nimbus 5000000000000000, which was to the nimbus 2000 as Draco was to Harry (haha, get it? better!).

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shrieked. And the Dark Lord was vanquished.

Dumbledore rushed in, kicking Harry's lifeless, twitching body out of his way.

"Draco, you have saved us! You have killed Voldemort!" He exclaimed, spanking Draco on the back.

"What, was it Voldemort? I only killed him because he was getting close to my woman." He said, looking at Ginny.

"Ginny. You look beautiful. Will you marry me?" He asked, handing her a rose. She took the rose and smelled it, but her nose hit something hard—a ring! It was beautiful, a HUGE diamond that cost lots and lots of money!

"Of course I will, Ferret Malfoy!" She said.

"Hey now," He smirked, "Ferretess Malfoy..."

He leaned forward and began to kiss her, his hand reaching behind me and his smooth palm rubbing my skin in small circles as my lips moved against his. He ran his elegant fingers through my hair and I knew that this was what eternity felt like. He Was, after all, The Only One Who Saw Her Cry So Silently.

--THE END--

A/N: yay! dontcha just loooove happy endings? now everything is beautiful but maybe i will do an epilog who knows?! if i get enough reviews...teehee...and yes, i AM thinking of a sequel about their babies! lolol

;;0;;0;;0;;0;;

_Hello Gentle Reader..._

_If you have made it this far you are either an idiot, or someone who gets a joke. I haven't had so much fun writing in a long while. I like to think that this blatant parody of Mary Sues in Harry Potter Fanfiction was, in a way, still art, because there was characterization involved—the characterization of Virginia, the "author." Maybe Oscar Wilde wouldn't agree with me, but at the very least it was fun to write, and I hope I made you laugh—I myself cannot help but giggle madly when I read Ginny's family's death scene. _

_I__f you are sick and tired of bad fanfiction (as I am), may I recommend _Ourobouros_, which can be found under "Virginia's" favorites. I have never read anything quite so clever and funny written by a modern author! _

_Thank you for sharing this joke with me!_

_(and who knows...maybe I will do an epilogue, just for kicks!)_

_(and sorry to those who got nasty review replies--remember it was "Virginia," not I!)_


End file.
